Say You Love Me
by Hopeful Forgotten
Summary: He gapes at me as I walk out the door, closing it softly behind me. I lean against the wall, waiting. He doesn’t come out. He’s not coming after me. SasuHina! High school AU, lots of drama! R&R!
1. Prologue

Say You Love Me

_--_

**Please, oh please, say you love me. Say it, please, oh--oh, please, just say you love me. **

_--_

_I open my mouth, willing the words, the words that can help, that might clarify, that could heal, willing them to come out, but none did. He looks at me, expectantly, but I shake my head and stand. As I leave his lap, the warmth that I had recently enjoyed left me, leaving me cold, shivering in front of him. He stares confused, and I walk away, toward the door. _

_"Hinata…" He's getting up too. I whirl back towards him, my face angry. _

_"No." I say, quietly but coldly, the single word saying everything that was crumbling down on me. He gapes at me and I walk out the door, closing it softly behind me. I lean against the wall, waiting. He doesn't come out. He's not coming after me. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hinata, are you coming?" I stopped fingering the straw, such an interesting piece of plastic--a tube--and turned expectantly to Neji.

"Uh-huh." I murmured and turned back to the straw. Neji rolled his eyes; he thought I didn't see, but I did. I always did.

"Hinata, come on. It's a _straw_." I sighed.

"Y-yes, Neji." I hated being weak. I hated being me. I got up, my hand slipping off the clear, strangely interesting plastic. I was leaving. I was leaving it behind, and it didn't matter, I tried to tell myself, yet I found myself looking back over my shoulder, staring at the straw as it got further and further away. Neji was grumbling something under his breath. I didn't want to know what it was.

My pocket buzzed and a tune echoed through the empty parking lot as we walked through it, and I reached into my pocket, pulling my cell phone out. I check the caller ID; it was Sakura, a girl at the school I had just started attending, who seemed thoroughly intended on becoming friends with me. I sighed.

"H-Hello, S-Sakura." I stammered, wishing that my stutter would go away. It didn't, of course. Probably never would. She laughed at the other end of the phone--probably thinking how pathetic I was. Neji was too, except he didn't just _think_ it, he was mumbling it under his breath; I could hear him, as usual.

"Hi, Hinata!" Her voice was cheery, over excited, somewhat high-pitched. I bit back a groan. "Where are you?"

"U-Um," I check the sign and then back to Neji. He mouthed something at me. I could tell what it was. "T-the m-mall." I lied. Not that it was a very good lie. I was never good at lying; I'd always stutter too much since I was so nervous. She giggled.

"Oh. Ah, are you with Neji?" She asked and I nodded and then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yes." I answered short, thanking whatever God was out there for the fact that I didn't stutter for once.

"Oh." She giggled. "You guys want to come over in a couple of hours?" Not really. Not that I could tell her that, though.

"Um…" I stalled. Neji glanced at me; his eyebrow raised. I covered the mouth piece. "Sakura w-wants us to come o-over her place." I said in response. He grinned.

"Say yes, idiot." He snapped, and climbed into his car, which I just realized we had reached. I opened the door.

"S-Sure, Sakura." I said. "We'd l-love to." What a horrible lie. I could practically hear her grinning on the other end.

"Okay! See you." There was a buzzing and then, pulling the phone from my ear, I realized she had hung up. I glanced over at Neji, and then looked away from his piercing glare.

"Well?" He demanded, his voice sharp. I winced.

"Ah… W-we need t-to go to S-Sakura's house." I answered and then looked up into his blazing, white eyes.

"When?"

"In a c-couple of h-hours."

I gripped the arm of the chair as he sped past a stop sign, overly glad that a police man wasn't there to see, and stop us. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." He snapped. I winced, again, and leaned towards the door, longing to just jump out.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled. He laughed, a sharp, short laugh.

"You don't have to apologize. Just do better next time; I don't want them to know we have to go to charity." I groaned tiredly and he shot a glare my way. "What? Is that so wrong?" He was angry now. I longed to be able to snap a smart, cutting retort back at him, but instead, I had to defend myself.

"I-I don't s-see why y-you're so ashamed o-of it." I mumbled, looking out the window. Now it was his turn to groan.

"You would think that of all people, you would feel, I don't know, only _slightly_ degraded by having to do that. I mean, before you came here, you were feasting in thousand-dollar-restaurants!" He waved a hand in the air, exasperated. I shook my head, and didn't even bother answering him this time. He pulled the car to a sharp, quick stop and stormed out of the car into our house. I sat, unmoving, thinking maybe I would just sit there until he decided to go to Sakura's, in a few hours.

"It's not all that great. It's just so… _empty_." I said to empty air, almost wishing that he could hear, but more thankful that he could not.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A few hours later, I opened the door softly, and stepped out into the cold night air, shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing that I had brought my jacket. I walked towards the house's door and stood in front of it, blankly. Neji, still angry at me, had stormed out of the car, and must have already gone in. And they had left me out here--all alone. I felt tears burn at my eyes and I shook my head, refusing to cry. I raised my hand, and knocked, timidly, yes, but at least I knocked, on the door. There was giggling and then silence and then the door opened. Sakura stared at me, looking slightly shocked.

"Oh, Hinata. _Hey_…" She said, and I smiled, knowing she had forgotten about me.

"H-hi." I answered and glanced past her into the warm room. People sat on couches, chairs, and even some on the floor, basically toppled on each other. I bit my lip, sighing inside, but not allowing the sighs to become audible. She opened the door a little, letting me in, a shocked, but pleased smile on her lips. I felt the nerves build up in me, as she took my hand and dragged me over to a boy, sitting alone in a corner.

"Hinata, this is Kaori. He doesn't have a date, so I was going to be his, but now that _you're_ here, you can be." She said, too cheerfully and pushed me in his direction. He looked up at me, his brown eyes blazing with… Lust? I wasn't sure. But he did look slightly disappointed when he saw me. I felt the butterflies spill over in my stomach and I looked behind me for Neji, hoping he would see the wrong in this, and pull me out. He was making out with a girl named Ten-Ten on the couch. No savior coming this time. I turned back to the brown-eyed Kaori.

"Ah…" I began but he stood up, and put his arms around my waist. He smiled and leaned down, his lips coming dangerously close to mine. I was suddenly aware of Sakura, just a little way off, watching for my reaction. So I gave her one. I pushed him away and stepped back, overly nervous. "I-I'm sorry, b-but…" I stammered but he came towards me, grinning foxily, and grabbed me again.

"Don't be shy." He murmured, his voice husky. I gasped and pulled back as his hands reached for my baggy shirt.

"No!" I shouted and pushed him away again, this time in the direction of Sakura. No one, except Sakura, took any notice. He looked shocked; Sakura looked disappointed, maybe even a little disgusted. But I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I ran out.

I slammed the door shut and ran to the car, the cold air sticking to my sweaty, bare arms. I pulled myself inside Neji's car, dry sobs shaking my body, and bile rising in my throat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A silver, sporty, expensive-looking car pulled up beside mine, and I looked out the window groggily, having been almost asleep. I looked at the time: 11:00 PM. Only half-an-hour after I had stormed out of Sakura's house. I groaned; I had been hoping to sleep through it, and only awaken when Neji came into the car, probably drunk. Then I would have to convince him to let me drive, while he fell asleep, or ranted, in the seat beside me. It wasn't that unusual now. It had never been.

A shadow of a figure, I couldn't see him, since the sun had set at eight, stepped out of the drivers seat and, overly, _disgustingly, _graceful, he walked to Sakura's house. I sighed; another partier. He stopped and glanced back at me, probably wondering what I was doing there, sitting, curled up in a fetal position, in a car, when there was an '_awesome_' party going on. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't come over. He didn't. The door closed behind him and I pulled my head back into my arms, ready for more sleep.

I woke up, five minutes later, at the sound of a door slamming. I looked over, angrily and tiredly, and saw, I thought, the same shadow of a man walk, looking frustrated, away from the house, towards our cars. He stormed over to his car and yanked the door open. I smirked; he probably couldn't get into his girls pants. He hesitated and then turned towards me, making me gasp. I grabbed for my purse, hoping that I had remembered to pack my pepper-spray. I hadn't. He knocked on my window with his knuckles. I shook my head, forgetting to lock the door. I was so stupid. His hand reached for the handle and, too late, I darted for the lock. It was too late; he had yanked the door open, and I fell forward, into a pair of strong, warm arms. It wasn't until then that I realized how cold I was.

"Hey." His voice was slightly light, and husky, though naturally so, unlike Kaori's lust filled voice. I rested for a moment in those arms, silently. Finally I pulled back, a blush staining my cheeks. Even this close, I still couldn't see his face, making me slightly nervous, yet slightly happy, for he could not see me. I wondered how I looked. Probably rumpled, my hair spewing out in any direction, one side of my face red from leaning against my arm for so long, my eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. I jolted, remembering that he had spoken.

"Um, h-hi." I stammered, blushing horribly. He chuckled.

"So you didn't like the party, either, huh?" Wait. He had just said, "_either_", meaning he had stormed out because he was, dare I say it, disgusted? How unusual. He rubbed his head, his hair making a soft ruffling sound that made me want to run my hand through it. "I don't usually talk to random people like this, but you looked kind of bad." He said and I gasped; did this guy have night-vision or something? How could he tell what I looked like, when I couldn't even see my hand when I stuck it up in front of my face. I nodded, knowing he could see, and, strangely, felt comforted by the fact. He grunted.

"Why don't you just drive off?" He asked. I shook my head and pointed back to the house.

"I have to wait for my cousin. He has the keys." I explained, and he smirked.

"You want to come into my car? I have heat." He offered and I panicked, backing farther back into my car. He grinned, or at least it seemed as though he did. "It's alright; I won't do anything to you." And somehow, for some reason beyond me, I believed him. I knew that I was probably being stupid, climbing into this guys car, without pepper-spray, not that it would have mattered much, with his strong arms, but I got out and walked the few steps to his car anyway. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in, feeling foolish. But, instead of climbing into the car beside me and raping me, he closed the door behind me, and climbed into the drivers seat. I shivered, he might still drive off to a more desolate place to do it, but, then I thought, why? There was no one out in this driveway, and no one would pay any mind to a couple of screams, knowing of the party that was going on in Sakura's house.

His key went into the ignition, and he reached over and turned the heat on high, so that a blast of warm air flooded the car, blasting me with it's soft touches. The lights flicked on, and I could see him, finally, though only his back. He had dark, black-blue hair that spiked out, softly, naturally, in the back. A long, strong, muscular, but not overly bulging neck went down into wide, well shaped shoulders, where long, lean, muscled, tanned arms held onto the wheel. He twisted in the seat and turned to me, not smiling.

"I'm Sasuke."

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

I stared, in total shock, at the face in front of me. It was unnaturally beautiful. Large, doe-full, coal-black eyes stared into mine, a perfectly shaped, strong nose right below, and then soft, pink lips, and a strong, chiseled jaw. He wore a black T-shirt that fell on him perfectly, a little tight on the chest, and then loosening up at the bottom, where well-fitted jeans began. I frowned; he was _too_ perfect. There had to be something wrong with him. I scanned his features, from the, slightly small, feet to the well shaped, soft-looking hands, to the long bangs that fell beside his eyes, to the very tallest spike on his head. Nothing. He was inhumanly beautiful. He coughed.

"And your name?" He demanded, his voice a little annoyed. I gasped, realizing that I was gaping at him.

"Ah, H-Hinata." I answered. "I-I'm sorry." I looked down, away from his face, realizing how stupid I must have looked. He smirked.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." I gasped again. Such arrogance! I frowned; there was an imperfection. But I wanted one that was visible. And it was still disappointing. Still smirking, Sasuke turned back and turned on the radio, switching it to a station with calm, soothing music. I sat back, letting the music drift over me, its notes swirling me back, back in time.

_"Hinata…"_ And I jerked awake, tears in my eyes. The soft whisper swirled in my head as I shook, frightened, sorrowful in the darkness. Something shuffled in front of me and I sank back into the leather seat.

"So you're finally awake." The familiar, how it had become so familiar so quickly, I will never know, spoke and I relaxed. "Perfect timing. The party's finished; your cousin's coming out, probably." I sat up further and frowned, surprisingly unhappy at the sight of him, though we would be finally leaving. He staggered towards his car and I reluctantly reached for the handle to Sasuke's door. I opened it and Sasuke stepped out too. And that's when I noticed it, his one flaw: He was short. I came up to a little below his chin, and _I_ was short. I grinned and he stared at me, confused.

"Good night." He said and retreated back into his car, driving away quickly.

"Good night." I answered back to the empty parking space and turned back towards Neji's car, which he had just stumbled into. Only then did I detect the rain that was beginning to sprinkle down onto my skin and, for the first time, noticed that the rain was no longer just gray, it was clear, glistening--_beautiful, _just as she had always said.

**Oo**Authors Note**oO**

Hey! _The Ninja Lord_ here!

I haven't really been doing anything out-of-the-box with my writing lately, just writing stuff I was comfortable with. So, after being bored for a little while, I chose to challenge myself to do something I had wanted to do for a long time, but never thought I had enough talent: write a high school fan fiction! So-o, here I am.

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this fan fiction, so tell me what you think, okay? I love tips, but no flames. But, yeah, be truthful, just not mean. XD

Oh, by the way, the part in the beginning, with the straw, isn't just… totally useless. Part of it is to show part of me (I've always liked straws. XD) and then show part of Hinata's mind. It will ALL be explained.

And I apologize if you didn't like the party scene… My sister hated it when she read it. But, hey, this _is_ a T rated fan fiction. So yeah. But don't worry; I won't have anything bad in this fanfiction. This is about as bad as it'll get.

Well, please leave a review! Reviews are good for the soul.

Much love!

The Ninja Lord


	2. AN

_ahem_

To all my readers, even if you're not a fan:

Soooo… Err. Um.. Well. I don't really know what to say. Life isn't the best for me right now. Not only is it kind of crappy, but I'm way stressed. Way pressured. Too much. I don't know how much time I will have for writing, which really stinks because I love writing.

Not only am I way stressed, way pressured, way whatever, but I'm concentrating on other things too. While I want to be a professional writer when I grow up (ah, that makes me feel really, really little), I'm also pretty passionate about singing. I'm really trying to grow in my ability of that. Who knows--maybe when I'm old enough to start a career, and I'm a famous writer and singer, I'll tell everybody about my account on fan fiction, and you can ALL tell them that you read my stories, way back when I was an amateur. Yippee.

So, as I've said, life isn't great, I'm pressured, I'm trying to excel, and I don't have time. I will continue TWO stories of your choices, with maybe some one-shots popping up now and then. I will try to update them regularly, but I can't say for sure. But I have way too much.

Now, I won't delete the other stories. Maybe I'll come back to them later, when I'm able. I can't say when. Maybe it'll be in a few weeks. Maybe in a few years. It's just that, right now, I can't do this. I can't handle five million stories along with everything else. WAY too much for a little slow minded soul like me. XP

So… Vote through reviews I guess. I'm posting this in all my stories, that aren't one-shots, so hopefully you'll all know, and you'll all get a chance to review. You can praise, and beg, and maybe I'll listen, hahaha.

So, I love you all, and I hope you'll vote, because I don't know which ones to continue. See you soon, hopefully! .


End file.
